Question: Vanessa did 15 more jumping jacks than Brandon at night. Vanessa did 17 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Brandon do?
Answer: Vanessa did 17 jumping jacks, and Brandon did 15 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $17 - 15$ jumping jacks. She did $17 - 15 = 2$ jumping jacks.